


Renato Sinclair

by SurvivalHuntress



Series: Harry, Renato or Reborn? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Deaths, Character bashing minor and major, Crossover, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurvivalHuntress/pseuds/SurvivalHuntress
Summary: Reborn wasn't always the greatest hitman, he was a child once too.





	1. Where it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyou hitman reborn or Harry Potter!

 Harry didn't flinch like one would expect from being treated so roughly. No, he was used to the harsh slaps and smacks his aunt and uncle gave him. Though normally they wouldn't grab him like aunt Petunia was doing now, they didn't like to touch him for too long.They thought if they kept in contact with him for more than a moment they would be infected by him, with what he couldn't really say.He should probably listen to what she was ranting about now, couldn't be good if she is actually grabbing him though.

 "How dare you infect my baby with your **_freakishness_**!" Petunia yelled and shook him roughly by his shoulder. 'Ah, so that's it' Harry thought idly his cousin, Dudley, had caught the flu three days ago it had gotten so bad the doctors wanted to keep him in the hospital. The thin and boney hand that had been clutched hard on his shoulder moved to his upper arm and Harry found himself being dragged to the front door. 'Thrown out again, how fun' Harry mused though that thought was thrown out as soon as the door slammed open and his aunt still had her talon like fingers digging into his arm.

  ** _"I've had enough! I'll be rid of you and my family will be free of your freakish kind!"_** Petunia snarled at him as she continued dragging him to the Dursley family car. Was- was she actually going to kill him?Was she going to dump his body in a lake like on those mafia movies he managed to catch glimpses of? He knew they hated him but would they actually kill him? Those thoughts flooded Harry's mind as he was thrown into the backseat of the car. He listened hard to his aunts nearly unintelligible ranting to find out more of his soon coming fate, he caught a few words like "freak" "blood" and "kill" through the spewed rant and muffled sound from outside the car. Things didn't bode well for him


	2. Where it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyou Hitman Reborn!

  'It could have been worse' thought Harry as he stared out the foggy window of his shared room. It had been 2 months into his stay at the orphanage, it wasn't the greatest place in the world but compared to the Dursely home it was like a dream.  
The problem was boredom, it was so very very boring he didn't do well with the kids his age he felt they were too silly but to them he was too serious and strange, as had always been the case at school as well. While a few of the older kids thought that because he was usually alone it would be a swell idea to mess with him. Just like school. So during his free time he stayed in his room and read which suited him just fine, he never got to do it much at the Dursley house anyway.  
  Sometimes he would, as the case was at the moment, contemplate his existence more so the information that had been revealed when he first arrived here with his 'aunt'. Apparently he was adopted, not even officially or legally adopted at that, the Potters had found him in a dark and dank alley on a cold rainy night and decided to take him in when he was just a baby. They had told everyone that he was theirs, no one asked any questions even though Lily Potter had never looked pregnant at any point before turning up with him. He must have looked a lot like the Potters if no one questioned. More likely no one cared enough to ask.  
  He, also in his lovely time alone, wondered why the Dursleys hated him so much. If they knew he wasn't the blood child of the people they hated, then why? Perhaps it was because the Potters wanted him so much and the added fact that he wasn't blood. Maybe it was the fact that they had been spending hard earned money on an unrelated orphan who was the apple of their hated ones eye. Maybe it was related to the reason the word 'magic' was forbidden in the house, maybe the Potters were in some weird cult. It was even possible that they hated him for no reason at all, just because they could, that wouldn't surprise him at all. Not that any of these thoughts mattered really, it wasn't like they were the only ones who didn't like him, he didn't like himself very much either. The better question would probably be why the Potters wanted him when not even his real parents did.  
  As that last thought passed Harry heard the old creaky door of his room open, he turned to see two people the matron and a strict looking woman who was wearing an expensive looking suit and red framed glasses. The official looking woman stopped in front of him and stared at him with critical eyes pale green eyes, like she was examining him, taking in his small and scraggly self. After a few moments her eyes moved to his forehead and her hand was pushing up his messy bangs. Turning to the matron she gave a nod and said in a equally strict sounding voice  
  "This is him." Was all she had to say and the matron gave a small nod and a little comforting smile thrown his way, and she left the room.  
The remaining woman looked back at him her eyes softened slightly and a gentle smile replaced the thin line her lips had been in. She spoke in a considerably light tone  
" Good afternoon mister Potter, my name is Anne Roselyn do you know why I'm here?"  
Harry shook his head negatively  
"I'm here because of some concerns your matron Melody had. I would appreciate your cooperation, I'm going to ask you a few questions I want you to answer them honestly, ok?"  
Hesitantly he gave a suspicious "ok"  
The woman, Anne, satisfied with his answer she began her questions.  
"Have you done anything strange or has anything unexpected happened when you've been upset or angry? For example glass breaking or thing rattling with no explanation?"  
  That.. wasn't what he was expecting, had things like that happened? He distinctly remembered one time his aunt hit him on the hand with a hot spatula because she thought he wasn't paying close enough attention to her directions. The sudden stinging pain had surprised him, he had been zoning out and she knew it, so the hit had been unexpected and as soon as it landed he gave a loud help and the flames of the stove burner roared to life. His aunt had a Large and gross looking burn on her hand and arm and he had been beaten by his uncle. He had been confused as to why he was being blamed for the giant flame that had burned his aunt but he accepted it, they blamed him for every bad thing that happened anyway.

  Now that he thought about it the fire _had_ flared up as soon a he felt the pain, he was pretty sure weird things like that had happened before then too. Since he had gotten here nothing too strange has happened though. "Yes" he answered finally his green eyes looked into her pale green ones, did she know what caused those strange happenings?  
She nodded but gave no explanation  
"Do you know how you got that scar?"  
" Mrs. Dursley said it's from the car crash that killed the Potters" he replied a little confused at the subject change.  
Anne gave a sigh and walked to the corner were there was an old chair, next to a tiny bookshelf, the woman dragged the chair next to the window and sat down. She looked him in the eye and said "I'm about to explain a lot of things Mr.Potter, if you don't understand what I'm saying or want me repeat myself I will be happy to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!


End file.
